The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a lance (strap) leaf-type Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RS-03-03’.
The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Caladium plants that have uniform plant habit, exceptional container and garden performance and attractive and unique leaf coloration.
The new Caladium plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2004 in Avon Park, Fla. of Caladium×hortulanum ‘White Wing’, not patented. The new Caladium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Zolfo Springs, Fla. on September, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Caladium plant by ‘chipping’ the tubers (cutting the tuber into segments with each segment containing an axillary bud and tuber cortical tissue) in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Zolfo Springs, Fla. since April, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.